


Closing the Gap

by MISSYriver



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Timeless Fanfic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: After a hellish year, the Team needs a night out.





	Closing the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Friends. My Goats and I agreed to do a one sentence prompt. This story ran away with me, I had to share. This is also my second submission for Timeless fanfic prompt challenge #4. For my Goats holding me together in this trying time #SAVETIMELESS

For the first time in over a year, the Time Team is out on the town in their own time period. They’re pointing out changes to street names, famous landmarks, or new structures. Making a game out who can find the biggest historical changes.

Jiya keeps score and laughs along with the absurd arguments around her.

Tonight was a celebration; the fall of Rittenhouse, the acquisition of the Mothership. And, with the help of a future Lucy and Wyatt, the life of Rufus Carlin.

For so long the team had let their fear and internal demons pull them apart. Now The team was stronger and better than ever. They set aside their conflict and worked together to bring down Emma and Jessica.

Wyatt and Jiya started training Lucy as soon as the others left for their own time. Jiya had front row seats to the Wyatt and Lucy show. In her timeline, she had witnessed the tension and longing between them grow, but they never took the step, never crossed that line.

The shock of finding out her Team came back from another timeline where Wyatt's estranged wife was dead and a night in 1941 changed Lucy and Wyatt relationship forever. Jiya watched her friends sink into depression but her fear of losing Rufus kept her focus on visions, of finding a way to save him.  Nothing worked, not even the three years she stayed away from him in the past.

Now Jiya saw another change. Lucy was open to a partnership, to the team and the mission.  Still, she held back her heart from Wyatt. Jiya listened holding her when her pain from her broken heart overwhelmed her. She also shared drinks of whiskey with Wyatt while he fought the urge to chase Lucy down to beg forgiveness. On those night Rufus stayed with Lucy talking. Taking turns keeping their friend's company.

Jiya was more than tempted to shove them into a closet locking them in. When Lucy accidentally broke Wyatt’s nose during training, the perfect plan they devised was in the same shape as the nose.

Jiya and Rufus need to get serious so they can spend some quality alone time together.

The first step was getting out of the bunker, the second step reminded them they were friends, third step alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

So far everything was going according to plan. They found a semi-crowded bar so they wouldn't stand out. The music loud enough they could talk but not be overheard. Everything was perfect until Wyatt went to get drinks and didn't return.

“Can you see him? I can't see him. It's been almost twenty minutes. That's a long time, right?” Lucy’s worried voice asks.

“Lucy stay calm. I'm sure he is fine.” Rufus assures her with a smile.

“Don't tell me to calm down. If it was Jiya you would have already gone looking. What if someone grabbed him?”

“You want to check? Let's go check. You go to the bar, Jiya pool table and I'll check the men's bathroom.”

Lucy nodes vigorously, her hands clenched, eyes wide with borderline panic. They barely kept Lucy from pulling her concealed weapon. She might have spent hours at the range learning to shoot every weapon available. Denise even bought Lucy's holster and Wyatt gave her the gun. But with her emotions running hot anything could happen.

Jiya is hesitant to leave Lucy alone in a crowded room in her current state. She rushes to look through the back of the bar and hurries back to Lucy.

Lucy stands stock still in the middle of the bar her back to Jiya looking off to the corner of the room. Jiya looks in the direction.

Wyatt is facing them talking to a blonde woman. The woman's face is turned away, looking out toward the patio. Her obvious pregnant belly on full display. Jiya steps towards Lucy, ready to grab her before she can run. Wyatt is smiling and laughing with the woman.

Lucy lets out a gasping breath. Brushes aside a falling tear.

“Lucy? No way, that’s not happening. It’s not Jessica.” Jiya tries to assure her spiraling friend.

“I know. It can't be. Right?” Lucy inquires with a questioning look.

“No. You guys left her in 1892. She had no way back and she was never really pregnant.”

“So who is that?”

Jiya shrugs. Wyatt turns his head and smiles at Lucy. He points and motions for her to join him. Lucy turns to Jiya her eyes wide. Taking a deep breath Jiya gives her friend a little push.

“Lucy! This is Ella. Ella this is, my Lucy.”

Lucy and Jiya eyebrows shoot up and they look at each other. Wyatt tugs Lucy closer, Jiya watches his hand drop over her weapon. He holds her other hand his thumb brushes her knuckle instantly soothing her.

“Wyatt has been talking about you non stop since I ran into him. I'm so happy to meet you. My husband Dave told me about you working with Wyatt and giving him a run for his money. Good for you. Wyatt, we haven't heard from you for months, I was so worried until Dave told me you were good. I'm so glad I ran into you.”

“Dave?”

Lucy looks at Wyatt confused.

“You’d know him as Bam Bam.”

Lucy gasps and turns to Ella. “His wife?! Oh, I didn't know he was--is, is married? ‘Cause he's alive and not dead. Is he here?”

Ella rubs her belly and shakes her head. “Damn right he's alive, he on strict orders to always come home. He’s on a mission, talked to him last night. We are hoping he gets back in time for this little nuggets birth.”

Jiya had heard the name before. But something about Lucy's shock surprised ramblings makes Jiya wonder. Who was Bam Bam to them in their timeline? She'll ask Rufus later.

“You look good Wyatt, happy. I heard about the divorce and I gotta say it was about time. I know it been a rough few years but you’re family and no matter what we support you. We are here for you.  By the looks of things, you found what you were looking for. Lucy, I know this hothead can be a handful so keep pulling his goat every now and then. Knowing Jessica, she didn't make it easy. I'm glad you guys found each other. When Dave's back we need to set up a family night.”

Lucy smiles at Wyatt and he smiles down at her.

“Thank you, Ella. That sounds amazing. I almost forgot what I was fighting for. What I would miss if Wyatt wasn't here.” Lucy tells her with tears in her eyes.

“Same for me, Babydoll.” Wyatt pulls her closer.

“Really, you two are just too cute. I can't wait to tell Dave.” Ella giggles.

Jiya sees happiness and love shine between Lucy and Wyatt. Somehow the gap between then closes opening their hearts. Ella smiles at the couple wrapping her arms around them hugging them before turning away with promises of phone calls and a wave.

Rufus joins Jiya watching the couple. Their foreheads rest together, their smiles wide.

“Is this happening? Oh! Yep, now their kissing. This is definitely happening.”

“Rufus, be cool," the couple says together with a laugh.

  



End file.
